1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chuck for optical fibers, especially to a chuck for use in an optical fiber splice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques are used for splicing optical fibers, including fusion of the fiber ends and adhesives for joining the fiber ends in an index-matching adhesive.
The techniques for splicing optical fibers rely on mechanical alignment of the fiber ends with respect to one another. The mechanical alignment must be done with precision in order to achieve satisfactory three-dimensional alignment of the two fibers in the longitudinal axis and the lateral axes and in order to achieve the proper distance between the ends of the fibers before the splice is effected and possibly to adjust the fibers while the splice is being made.
Micromanipulators capable of moving in three axes with the required precision, such as tenths of microns, are available. Fiber optic chucks such as the chucks of this invention are affixed to the micromanipulators to provide the required precision alignment for optical fiber splicing.
A single V-groove has conventionally been used in fiber optic chucks, as is shown in Hensel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,717. However, such a groove construction presents problems in that the optical fiber frequently sticks to the sides of the groove thus preventing the optical fiber from being precisely positioned at an apex portion of the groove. When any portion of the optical fiber is not positioned at the apex of the groove of the fiber chuck, improper alignment of the fiber at the splice location can result.